


Scarred

by SoulCured



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned The Meta | Agent Maine, Minor The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCured/pseuds/SoulCured
Summary: Washington is shot, and David remembers.Set before Wash finds out about the brain damage. MaineWash is always implied when I write, so I put it just in case.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Violet, my beta, is the only reason I felt comfortable posting this and I wanna thank her for helping even if she knows nothing abt RvB

Agent Washington let out a shaky breath. He’d been breathing like that a lot recently. Had he? He had. Confusing. His memories were… fuzzier than normal.

 

He tried to focus on his heartbeat. One, two, three. A gentle, stable pulse.

 

Sometimes, when Agent Washington was alone (like right now), when he could be David (Not Corporal, not Washington, and not even Wash — just David), he would feel for his heartbeat. He would softly slide his fingers along his neck, not quite snagging on the new scar that sat there.

 

David let out another uneven breath he’d been holding, tensing as he realized his hand had paused on the just-healed wound. He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. Onetwothree. The pulse was different now, erratic. A memory shoved itself to the front of his mind.

 

_He was walking alongside a gurney frantically. He was yelling to know to the status of the body on it. He was- He was-_

 

He was crying. David didn’t remember when he opened his eyes, but there was no mistaking the tracks burning down his cheeks and the salty bite on the tip of his tongue.

 

Matthias. Who was that?

 

David choked, attempting to gulp down breaths as he tried to focus, a stabbing pain shooting through his head. He groaned as his vision blackened around the edges.

 

When he woke up later, he was on the floor. He wondered why.

 

Agent Washington let out a shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I end up spending a lot of time thinking about how Wash has (had?) a permanent reminder of his dead friend/partner/enemy and wrote out a scene of how that could go. And yes, I do like Maine's first name being Matthias ofidsnkfsd


End file.
